


To The Grocery Store

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apple Juice, Awkward, Grocery Store, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Not Humanstuck, One Shot, Short Story, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat just needs to get in there and get out. Ain't nothing like a day in a stinky human hell hole where you find yourself on the stinky human hell hole's floor next to a stinky human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Grocery Store

 All you have to do is run in there and get out. It shouldn't be that bad, right? You'll only be in there for 3 seconds.  But of course for useless stuff, like always. You should've known that one way or another Kanaya was gonna ask you to go to the store to pick up... What was it called? Mayonnaise? What in the everlasting hell is that? She also said something about making human sandwiches for her matesprit, Rose. You make sure to turn into the parking lot and not miss it like the last four times you attempted to go to the store but you decided not to because. Too many people. Not good. 

You get out of the transportation vehicle and run into the store. You are automatically overwhelmed by all of the alien produce but you go to the right where a stack of mayonnaise bottles are piled up on top of a small table. You grab 2 bottles because you remember Kanaya say one time that mayonnaise helps her cravings for blood. You don't understand why but you continue anyways. You see that all the lines are full except for lane 3 which only has 2 people in it, which is pretty acceptable. You hope the cashier isn't socialable because you sure as hell don't want to talk, but your not up for struggling with the self checkout and end up talking with an assistant anyways. You stand in the line and there is a male human in front of you. His hair is pale blonde and his skin is just a little darker that Rose, who you've only met once and only know that she is a satanic weirdo and has skin that is almost transparent. He turns his head slightly as if he's looking to the left of him and you see that he is wearing sunglasses. _Inside_. You look over his shoulder and see he has about, what, fifty bottles of a liquid that resembles human urine?! What a jerk! What if someone else needed the human pee? He just took all the human pee for himself and did not even think about other's need for human pee. You think he is a sick human being. 

You are so furious with him that you decide to tap on his shoulder. But before you can ever put you hand up, a large woman pushes you with her cart (you hope it was an accident, but by the looks of her face, she seems impatient and very red). You turn to say something loud but she pushes you again and you curse your stupid non existent muscles from not holding you up and you end up falling. Backwards. Into the hot douchey guy. You hit the back of your head against his nose and both of you topple to the floor. His cart comes toppling down with him, and soon you are in a sea of apple juice bottles. Is that what they're called?

You hear the human groan and you feel a hand on the back of your shirt. You landed face first into the floor and when you feel his hand clench your shirt you panic because you don't want to be embarrassed but your pretty sure your already red as... 

His eyes. Your think pan must be jacked up because suddenly your mind goes blank at the miracle that has laid apon you. You've been hanging out with Gamzee too much. The male notices your gaze to his eyes and he bends down quickly to pick up his sunglasses and slides them onto his face. You blink uncontrollably and finally come to your senses. You help him pick up his stuff and you pick up yours with a huff. You can feel your face congeal once again into a scowl. He does a little awkward smile and turns towards the cashier, who waves impatiently at the hot human. The cashier has glasses and brown skin, as well as uncontrollable black hair and two big front teeth that have a gap a size of a pen in between them. His tag says "JOHN" and a terrible drawn smiley face next to it. 

"Hey Dave!" He says enthusiastically to the man and the hot human say hi back. You confirm this exchange and consider the hot human's name, Dave. You've heard that name before.

You think so much about where you've hear the name from that you don't notice that Dave payed for your stuff too. He's starting to walk away. You literally run to him with mayonnaise spilling out of your arms. "Wait." You say, louder than you intended. He raises a perfect eyebrow, often what Kanaya does. "Who's your sister?" You ask.

 "Umm... A girl named Rose...?" He says slowly but starts to walk away. You grab his shoulder. "I know a Rose." 

His mouth shapes in an "o" form and your pretty sure his eyes open wide, but of course you can't see because of the stupid shades. "My name's Dave."

"Karkat," you say as you raise your hand to shake his. Your pretty sure your hand is sweaty _your pretty sure your hand is sweaty_ **_your pretty sure your hand is sweaty_**

He clicks a pen and rolls up your sleeve. He scrabbles his number down and the pain of how hard he writes kills you but you don't really care. He pulls your sleeve down for you and let's go of your sweaty hand after 2 seconds. "Call me sometime." He says and walks away, one hand in his pocket and the other rolling his cart. And your left in there in the middle of the parking lot not really knowing what you were doing there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction and I don't even know where I came up with this idea but o h w e l l


End file.
